


The fanclubs of heaven and hell

by theTARDISdaughter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Some angst, a character almost dies, and some fluff, discription of injury, innefable hubands, it's dramatic and stuff, it's really more a mentioning of injury, not graphic though, not too much of either though, there's some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theTARDISdaughter/pseuds/theTARDISdaughter
Summary: What happens when all of heaven and all of hell ship the same angel and demon and have waited more than 6000 years for them to get together but then war breaks out.





	The fanclubs of heaven and hell

**Author's Note:**

> I's based on a tumblr [post](https://thegoodomensdumpster.tumblr.com/post/186119072142/starrose17-what-i-love-about-this-is-her-choice)   
So the basicly idea is there is a huge shipping comunity in both heaven and hell and they all want to see Crowle and Aziraphale get together at last.   
But then war breaks out.

Crowley is getting stabbed by an angel and everyone around them immediately stops fighting and stare at the attacker, shook and in disbelief. Aziraphael hurries to his love, super dramatic with tears streaming down his face not noticing what's happening around them kneels over Crowley and whispers calming words and just holding him. 

The angel who attacked Crowley has been captured by bystanding angels and demons and while everyone is totally hating on him they're also kind of glad that they get to see this beautiful moment between their otp. 

When Crowley is at the brim of death and Aziraphael is sobbing telling him he loves him literally all demons and angels are sobbing too and the fight has stopped completely because they're all busy holding each other and crying over how sad and beautiful this is. 

Suddenly a very bright light appears all the angels and all the demons are illuminated by the Almighty’s light. The ones who were still fighting stopped now because She is here. She (obviously a certified sipper™) steps over to the angel and the demon cowering on the floor of the battlefield holding on to each other. One of them almost dead but still with the last energy he has holds on to the only thing that matters to him, Aziraphael, his love. The other looks up terrified shielding his love with his body. 

"You can't have him, please don't take him from me" there are tears streaming down his face. God smiles at him and his love. She bends down and picks Crowley up Aziraphael can't stop Her from doing it (even though he really, really tries). 

The energy in the room is electrifying what is She going to do now. She holds her creation (a fallen one but still Her child) and gently kisses him. It's a small kiss on the forehead but from it a light emits spreading all over his body lighting him up. Aziraphael looks terrified as his love, as he believes, leaves him. 

But the light dims and Crowley is still there, his eyes are closed and he has a little mark on his forehead but he looks the same as before. The tension in the room is unbelievable everyone is looking at Her and the demon in her arms. Then Crowley opens his eyes. A sigh big enough to be heard on earth goes through the masses of demons and angels. Crowley looks up to God in disbelief but She just smiles and sets him on the ground. 

He has barely touched the ground when Aziraphael is already wrapping his arms around him passionate enough to make both of them fall to the ground together, wrapped around each other. Their embrace is deep and long and for a moment the crowds think they might have merged to one creature but then Crowley pulls away slightly looking at Aziraphael 

"I thought I lost you" he whispers (loud enough for all of them to hear, or maybe it’s just quiet enough to hear even the smallest of wipers) and Aziraphael stares at him angry for a moment 

"You thought you lost me? You almost died. I watched you die. You don't get to say that. I thought I lost you... everything... you. I couldn't even stay with you. She took you from me and I..." there are tears running from his eyes and sobs stop his flow of words. The anger is gone there is just grief and relief and love left. 

"I know I'm sorry. It's all right. I'm here I didn't die, see" Crowley has put his hand under Aziraphael chin to make him look in his eyes, to reassure him that he isn't dead. To show him that he's here. Aziraphael looks and sees and then he takes Crowley's face in his hands and kisses him. 

For 6000 years has he wanted this (knowingly or not is unimportant now) and now he can't stop it anymore. He thought he had lost him and he got a second chance, he's not going to waste it. His lips meet Crowley’s and the world explodes they both wanted this, no, needed this for so long that they could swear they hear angel choirs sing and firework explode with the force of hell fire. Crowley returns the kiss with the passion of centuries of (not so very well) hidden feelings and hopelessness and now hope. He pulls Aziraphael closer running his hands through his golden locks and over his cheeks and neck and back and God it feels good to finally touch his Angel. Aziraphael is not less active deepening their kiss reducing the space between them until he basically sits on Crowley. 

When they pull away finally panting and smiling the angel choir doesn't stop and the fireworks just get louder. They finally look up. It's not entirely clear what is happening but it does look like there is firework and angels singing and demons too? And they're not fighting anymore. The weapons are on the floor neglected and there are dances and tears of joy and demons and angels are hugging each other. 

God is standing at a distance to the crowd of ancient enemies and long-time friend and fan club participants and smiles. She would tell them to stop the fighting and end the war but She doesn't feel like that will be necessary anymore. Some Angels have miracled their swords into confetti canons and some demons have miracled balloons in the air. The Battlefield has turned into a party, the biggest party since the creation of the universe. 

Crowley and Aziraphael, confused at first, quickly get picked up by some fellow supernatural entities and get a brief explanation of the surveillance footage and the fan club and the reason for the celebration (Aziraphael and Crowley at last getting around at kissing each other). 

While at first they can't believe it soon enough they decide to deal with the thought of what to do about the spying and the fan circles later and join the party. Which mostly means they get some alcohol from the bar someone miracled to the former battleground, current party floor and make up for time lost pining.

Gabriel and Beelzebub are pretty shocked at the turn of event and decide to neglect the common foot folk and leave together to discuss how ridiculous their people are being, cooperating together to celebrate of all things....what again?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Like I said the basic idea came from a tumblr post and the extended story around it was immagined by me and my [friend](https://magical-bee.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> I also posted this on [Tumblr](https://thetardisdaughter.tumblr.com/post/186287817238/based-on-this-post-but-instead-of-just-one-angel). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
